


Of Diapers and Banana Milk

by Evil_and_I_know_it



Category: SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_and_I_know_it/pseuds/Evil_and_I_know_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Key and Jonghyun try to take care of baby Taeminnie. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parents?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a drarry fic featuring Jongkey and baby Taeminnie and decided to continue that verse. I took the liberty of making Taemin's hair light brown instead of his natural black. To clear everything up, Key is a fashion design student and Jonghyun is studying music theory. They've been together for 2 years before Taemin makes an appearance and they live together. The rest of SHINee show up later in the story. That's it, I think. If there's any confusion please don't hesitate to ask!

Key collapsed on the sofa with a sigh, tears streaming down his eyes. This wasn’t what he expected when he opened the door to receive his mail. He was just 22, how on earth was he supposed to take care of a child? Said child was his best friend’s, who made Key the legal guardian and left the country. Instead of feeling anger at his friend’s callousness, all he could feel was pity for the beautiful baby boy that would never know his mother.

The letter said his name was Taemin and he was six months old. She never mentioned the father but said that the boy was Key’s responsibility now. Key looked at the baby; dark-brown eyes looked back at him and gurgled. He smiled; maybe it wouldn’t be so bad taking care of him. He was snapped back to reality by his cellphone ringing.

“Hello?”

“Kibum, what’s wrong? I couldn’t pick up your call because I was in class. Baby, is everything okay?”

Key felt his eyes water up again. With his dinosaur by his side, he could do anything.

“I’m fine, Jjong. I have a surprise for you when you get home.”

“Are you pregnant, yeobo?” Jonghyun joked.

“Yes.”

“I’ll be right there.”

To say that Jonghyun was shocked, would be an understatement. But strangely enough, he was delighted rather than angry. Key watched speechless as Jonghyun cooed at Taemin and played with him. He didn’t even realize he was crying until Jonghyun wiped his face.

“It’ll be okay, baby. We’ll work it out, somehow. I can get another job and you can stay at home and play mommy.”

Key laughed and punched his shoulder.

“Shut up. The way I’ve been crying today, I might as well be pregnant. But thank you Jjong, for not freaking out, for not leaving me.”

Jonghyun pulled him closer and dropped a kiss on his hair.

“Kibummie, I could never leave you. And how could you think that I’d leave you now that you have an adorable baby? You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

They stayed like that wrapped in each other’s embrace until Taemin started crying. Oh well, time to be parents.


	2. Stress

Sometimes, it’s too much. Being a college student and taking care of a baby isn’t exactly an ideal situation. Trudging back to their small apartment burdened with a new project for his design class, Key wonders if it’s too late to ask his parents to take care of Taemin. He opens the door, dumps his things on the floor and flops onto the couch. Closing his eyes, he promises himself five minutes of rest before he checks on Taemin.

Five minutes turn to thirty and Key is awoken by a soft singing voice.

‘Niga neomu gomapjanha oh baby,

Niga neomu yeppeujanha oh.’

Smiling, Key gets up and walks towards the sound. Trust Jonghyun to sing love songs to soothe a six-month old. He peeped into Taemin’s room so that he doesn’t interrupt them, but found it empty. Confused, he walked to his own room and his heart melted at the sight.

‘Nuneul ttel suga eobseo nae nunen neoman boyeo,

Neoman gyesok bara bogo sipjanha nan oh jeongmal oh baby.’

Jonghyun was lying on their bed with Taemin asleep on his chest. He was humming softly while patting the baby’s back. He caught Key standing at the door and shot him a brilliant smile.

“Hey babe, come here. You look like you could do with a nap,” he said and patted the space next to him.

Key climbed into the bed and Jonghyun arranged Taemin around so that Key could lay his head on his chest. Jonghyun started singing again and Key closed his eyes, letting all his stress out. As long as he came home to this, Key decided he could take over the world.

A/N: The lyrics are of Baby Baby by 4men.


	3. Babysitter

“Hyung, are you sure you’ll be fine? You have our numbers right? Everything else you need is either in the kitchen or in Taeminnie’s room. Please take care of my baby.”

Jinki flashed his million-dollar smile. “We’ll be fine, Kibum. Don’t you trust me?”

Key glared until Jinki’s smile faltered. “Not with my baby boy. I swear if we come home and as much as a hair is out of place, you’re dead hyung.”

Jinki gulped and nodded furiously. Jonghyun chose that moment to walk into the room, carrying a barely awake Taemin. Jinki ran to hide behind him.

“Jonghyun save me, your wife is out for my blood.”

Jinki screeched as Key tried to throttle him. Jonghyun only shook his head and looked at Taemin.

“You see what I have to deal with? Your insane daddy and my clumsy hyung are the worst combination in the world.”

“Yah! Who are you calling insane?” Key said immediately turning to Jonghyun, whacking the back of his head. Taemin just blinked and gurgled at his appa. Jonghyun kissed his forehead and handed him over to a terrified Jinki. He quickly grabbed Key before he did any more damage and carried him out the door.

“We’ll be back by 11, hyung,” called Jonghyun. “You have fun with Taeminnie.”

Jinki just stared out the door blankly. He sighed and adjusted Taemin in his arms. Why did he have to be such a good friend?

“Do you think they’re alright? Should I call and find out? Can you stop eating for a minute and pay attention? What if the house is on fire?”

Jonghyun swallowed his mouthful and took Key’s hands in his own.

“Kibummie, they’ll be fine. Jinki hyung might be clumsy but he isn’t incompetent. He’s one of the smartest people we know and plus he’s studying to become a doctor so no one’s going to die on his watch.”

Key sighed and nodded. “I’m sorry for worrying. I ruined the date didn’t I?”

Jonghyun leered and waggled his eyebrows. “It’s okay. You can make it up to me later.”

Key laughed and punched his shoulder. “Pervert.”

Meanwhile at the Kim apartment,

Jinki stared at the blocks intently. He turned to Taemin who was happily playing on his own. He sighed.

“I don’t understand children.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Taemin is a year old now. Sorry, forgot to mention it in the chapter OTL.  
> Please read and review!


	4. Appa

Taemin’s first word is appa, which has Jonghyun walking around with a smug smile for days and Key sulking because “Jjong obviously poisoned his precious baby’s mind.”

Jonghyun lets him mope because there’s nothing cuter than a pouting Key except Taemin when he’s trying to imitate him, puffing his cheeks and gurgling.

Key doesn’t give up though. He’s adamant to have Taemin learn English so that he can travel around the world with his famous parents. (In Key’s fantasy, he’s a famous fashion designer; Jonghyun is a singer/songwriter and Taemin is the perfect son whose first word isn’t appa but daddy. Key theorizes that only half of his fantasy can come true.)

“Come on Minnie, say daddy,” coaxed Key.

Jonghyun chuckled at his adamant boyfriend before going back to working on breakfast. He’s won this round he’s sure, but as Taemin gets older he knows that he’ll be second to Key. His boyfriend just had that motherly aura about him that made you want to spill all your secrets.

When Jonghyun calls them for breakfast, Key just sighs and picks his son up. They walk to the kitchen with Taemin chewing determinedly on Key’s collar. But as soon as Taemin spots Jonghyun he’s screaming ‘appa’ and stretching his chubby arms towards him. Key grumbles something that suspiciously sounds like ‘stupid dinosaur face’ before handing Taemin over.

“When did this happen?” he moans, dramatically throwing himself in a chair. “When did my baby start preferring evil, singing dinosaurs to me?”

Jonghyun rolled his eyes, used to his boyfriend’s theatrics. He concentrated on feeding Taemin when suddenly something occurred to him.

“You know,” he blinked at Key. “You just described Barney.”

“Except you’re not as tall or a pedophile,” snorted Key. “Or are you?”

Jonghyun just rolled his eyes and continued feeding Taemin, murmuring nonsense as Taemin happily ate his pumpkin puree.

Key stood up and glared at his boyfriend, not bothering with his breakfast.

“This isn’t over, Kim Jonghyun,” he hissed. “This is war.”

Key scowled as he was ignored by his boyfriend and stormed out of the room. Kim Jonghyun was going to pay.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Jonghyun continues talking to Taemin as if Key hadn’t threatened him in their kitchen wearing pink, bunny pajamas.

“You’ll have to excuse your daddy, Minnie,” he said, wiping the food off of the excitable baby’s face. “He has umma-like tendencies and just wants to be your favorite.”

“Umma!” Taemin gurgled happily.

“I am so dead when Key finds out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	5. Umma

Jonghyun is studying at the cafeteria for his music theory finals when it suddenly falls silent. He looks up annoyed at whatever caused it because he came into the cafeteria for the hustle-bustle. If he wanted silence, he would have gone to the library. Looking around to see if he can find the culprit, he locks eyes with Key who’s holding Taemin and looks utterly pissed off.

“Kim Jonghyun.”

Shit. Jonghyun pastes a fake smile on his face as Key stalked towards his table. He wipes his sweaty hands on his jeans and stands up.

“Hey babe,” he said nervously. “I thought you were going to stay at home.”

Taemin, obviously enjoying the new surroundings, hears Jonghyun’s voice and stretches his chubby hands towards him.

“Appa!”

Jonghyun coos at him, nervousness all forgotten. He tries to take Taemin but stops when he sees Key’s glare.

“Kibummie,” he tries a different tactic. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” Key hisses. “What’s wrong?”

Jonghyun takes a step back; Key has been known to throw things when he gets upset.

“The only reason I’m not kicking your short ass right now is because I’m holding Taeminnie. Now please explain to me, WHY OUR CHILD IS CALLING ME UMMA?”

Jonghyun gulped.

“Well, you see the thing is….”

“Kim Jonghyun I’m giving you five minutes to explain yourself or I swear to God I’ll…”

“Umma NO!”

Taemin’s outburst shocked Key into silence. The baby put both his palms on Key’s cheeks and was squishing his face.

“Umma no.”

Several ‘awws’ echo in the cafeteria and there even was a suspicious sniffle. Key sighs and kisses Taemin’s nose.

“Fine, you brat. You can call me umma only until you’re old enough to differentiate between umma and daddy okay?”

Taemin babbles randomly and plants a sloppy kiss on Key’s lips. Jonghyun cleared his throat from the side.

“Does that mean I’m forgiven?”

Key narrows his eyes as he hands Taemin over to him.

“For now.”

Jonghyun grins and places another sloppy kiss on Key’s lips. He sits down at the table and plays around with Taemin, music theory all forgotten.

Key chuckled. If this was going to happen every time, he wouldn’t mind being called umma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	6. Ice Cream

Unfortunately, Taemin’s first birthday coincided with Jonghyun’s audition with SMENT. Jonghyun was torn between two of the most important things in his life (barring Key and his family) and was seriously considering missing his audition for his son’s first birthday. After getting an earful from Key, it was finally decided that Jonghyun would meet them in the park after he was done with the audition.

Taemin’s birthday started cheerfully enough with Jonghyun kissing everyone goodbye and running out of the door. Key just sighed fondly and continued making breakfast for Taemin, who was screaming ‘nom’ over and over again.

Taemin had finally started calling Key daddy because ‘umma’ was banned in their household after the last incident. The one-year old made full use of his limited vocabulary, using words like nom, appa, daddy, no, hugs and ‘salanghae’. Key suspected the last two were Jonghyun’s doing, being the overly affectionate dinosaur he was.

“Daddy, nom!”

“Yes Minnie, nom.”

After feeding himself and the toddler, Key quickly got them both ready and set out for the park. They garnered quite a few odd looks on their way there, a young man with half-shaved hair and eye liner carrying an adorable baby with a smile bright enough to light up the world. They got to the park and settled near the playground.

The park was full of screaming children and their disheveled nannies. A few of them invited Key to sit with the while Taemin played in the sandbox with the younger children. Key gave in after they assured him it would be safe and then was promptly included in their gossip.

With one eye on Taemin, Key spent an enjoyable hour with the chatty nannies. They thought he also was one and he didn’t bother to correct them. While they were talking, another nanny came running towards them.

“Ladies,” she gasped. “Hot blonde singing man headed this way. Make yourselves presentable.”

Key chuckled as there was a mad dash to touch up make up and straighten clothes and hair. He had a good idea about who the ‘singing hot blonde man’ was and looked forward to what would happen next.

As if on cue, Jonghyun emerged from the trees and spotted Taemin in the sandbox. Continuing to sing softly, he approached the sandbox with a fond smile that made the nannies clutch their hearts and sigh. Taemin spotted him coming and screamed in delight.

“Appa hugs!”

All the nannies turned to look at Key accusingly.

“You didn’t tell us you had a hot employer,” one hissed.

“He’s not my employer.”

Before they could question him further, they saw Jonghyun pick Taemin up and spin him around, causing him to giggle. Holding the toddler tightly, he made his way towards Key and the nannies. All of them gasped collectively and plastered smiles on their faces.

Jonghyun smiled politely and turned to Key.

“Babe, why is the munchkin so excitable today? Did you give him any sugar?”

Key swore he could hear the hearts breaking all around him. Ignoring the sighing nannies, he got up to join his little family.

“Come on Jjong, you promised to buy us ice cream.”

Key waved the nannies goodbye and Jonghyun shot them his killer smile before walking away hand in hand.

At the ice cream shop-

Taemin was thoroughly enjoying the sweet treat and was giggling happily. His parents on the other hand were discussing the scene in the park while feeding their baby and each other simultaneously.

“Hot singing blonde man?” asked Jonghyun, amused.

“Hilarious isn’t it? Who in their right mind would call you hot?”

“Yah!”

Key just smiled, smeared chocolate ice cream on Jonghyun’s cheek and licked it clean.

“I’m going to punish you when we get home,” growled Jonghyun.

“I look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	7. Say Jinki

“Say uncle Jinki. Come on Taeminnie you’re a smart baby. Say uncle Jinki.”

Jonghyun, who was practicing for the second round of his audition, turned to the amusing scene in front of him. Taemin was studiously ignoring Jinki for his Lego blocks and was trying to make a tower.

“Hyung,” he snickered. “Maybe you should try something easier. He’s just one you know. He can barely say four words properly.”

Jinki sighed like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and collapsed on the floor landing on some Lego blocks. Yelping, he jumps up only to step on more blocks and screams. After getting rid of all the offending blocks, he happened to look at Jonghyun who looks like he’s having a seizure and crying.

“You…Lego block,” he gasped. “That was hilarious.”

Jinki glared at his still laughing dongsaeng and moved all the Legos towards Taemin before sitting down. Taemin, who was still sitting unimpressed after Jinki’s spectacular performance, continued playing with the blocks. Jinki tried again.

“Say Jinki, Minnie.”

Taemin furrowed his brow in concentration and Jinki felt a sliver of hope. Of course that hope was brutally crushed after a distinct smell spread around the apartment.

“Hyung, your name makes him poop. I hope you’re happy,” said Jonghyun, while he scooped up the stinky baby to change him.

Jinki, feeling disheartened, sat down on the couch with a sigh. He heard the door open and saw an exuberant Key enter the house.

“You would not believe what happened today, hyung. I got selected for an internship with Kim Heechul! Can you believe it? He owns the ‘Cinderella’ line! Ohmygod I’m going to intern with Kim Heechul!”

Jinki smiled and hugged Key. No matter how rotten his day was, he was really happy for his friend.

“Where’s the dinosaur? I really need to tell him! He’s probably changing Taeminnie; I could smell the poop as soon as I entered the house!”

Just then Jonghyun rushed out with a freshly changed Taemin, dropped him in Jinki’s lap and picked up his boyfriend and showered him with kisses. Jinki looked at Taemin in an effort to give the couple some privacy and the toddler just gave him bright smile.

“Inky,” Taemin gurgled and bounced happily on his lap. “Inky Inky Inky Inky.”

Jinki broke out into a wide grin that reached his eyes and hugged the baby close to him. He interrupted the couple that was making out to share his discovery.

“Guys, he said Jinki! Well technically he said Inky, but that’s progress! He’ll call me Inky now!”

All he got was a distracted ‘that’s nice, hyung’, before they went back to making out. He shook his head and took Taemin into his nursery before the baby saw more than he needed to. Or worse, if Jinki saw more than he wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	8. Kim Heechul

Key was going crazy cleaning their apartment. He suddenly wished they lived in a larger house, not because he was greedy but because Kim Heechul was coming to visit. Key had been working with the man for a month and was awed by his genius. Heechul had noticed his natural talent and kept a close eye on him. So, when Key asked for a day off because his boyfriend had an audition, Heechul invited himself over.

Jonghyun caught his frantic lover and pulled him onto his lap. He locked his arms around Key and let him struggle, not relinquishing his hold.

“Jjong,” he whined. “Let me go, I’ve got to clean.”

“Kibummie, the apartment is spotless. Taemin is still asleep, you’ve cooked something delicious and your boss loves you already. I need to leave in five minutes and I am very nervous because this is the last round of the audition. Now sit with me and cuddle.”

Key sighed and snuggled into his boyfriend. Jonghyun was right; he was getting worked up over nothing. He buried his face in Jonghyun’s neck.

“I love you so much, you know. You’re going to kill it at the auditions, I just know it.”

Jonghyun chuckled and pressed a kiss to Key’s hair. They stayed like that five more minutes before they heard the doorbell. Both of them got up and walked to the door hand in hand. Key took in a deep breath and opened the door.

Heechul was dressed impeccably as always and had tied his long hair up into a ponytail. He removed his sunglasses and gave Jonghyun a once over.

“You’re a little short but you’ll do. Hurt Kibum and I’ll make sure you’re dressed as a munchkin from the Wizard of Oz for the rest of your singing career.”

Clearly dismissing the gaping man, Heechul pushed past them both and entered the apartment. Key quickly kissed Jonghyun whispering ‘good luck’ before slamming the door on his face. He took in another deep breath and turned to face Heechul.

“This is very nice for two university students,” he remarked casually.

“Our parents pitched in for the deposit. Please sit down, hyungnim.”

“Kibum, it’s just hyung. Don’t use formalities with me unless you want me to treat you like a stranger.”

Key nodded and hurried to get some tea and refreshments. Once they got the casual pleasantries out of the way, they started working in earnest. They worked diligently for about an hour, discussing Heechul’s fall collection, when they were suddenly interrupted by loud crying.

Key ran out of the room to get Taemin, the toddler quieting as soon as he saw Key. He carried the toddler to the kitchen to get a bottle of milk and then took him into the living room.

Heechul silently observed the toddler that was sucking happily on a bottle of milk in Key’s arms.

“I’m sorry hyung, but he won’t disturb us. He’s a very quiet baby.”

“Don’t fret, I love babies. What’s this cutie’s name?”

Key was shocked into silence for some time. Who knew the diva liked babies? Heechul’s anger and impatience was legendary in the business. He was known to throw insane tantrums when things didn’t go his way.

“I’m not going to kill him, Kibum. I know I can be a bit of a bitch but I really do like kids. Is he yours?”

Key nodded sheepishly. “His name is Taemin. Minnie say hi to Heechul hyung.”

Taemin who had finished his bottle by then, waved shyly at Heechul. Then, gaining a little confidence he stretched his chubby arms towards him.

Heechul picked up the toddler with ease and arranged him on his lap comfortably. Taemin giggled and patted Heechul’s cheeks.

“Pleety.”

Heechul cooed at the cuteness and cuddled him further. All work was forgotten as Key got out Taemin’s toys and the three of them played until it was time for lunch.

After lunch, Key put Taemin down to play with his toys while he talked to Heechul.

“If that was the reason you asked for a day off, just bring him to the office next time. We have a day care for working mothers and I’m pretty sure it applies to fathers too. I wouldn’t mind seeing him again.”

“Really?” asked Key, hopefully. “That would solve so many problems.”

Heechul moved to say something but they were interrupted by the doorbell. Key frowned, not expecting anyone at that time.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I asked a friend to come pick me up. I also wanted to introduce him to this little bundle of joy.”

“Of course not,” said Key, getting up to open the door. When he opened the door, he was speechless.

“You’re Han Geng,” he said faintly. “I love you. I mean, I love your photo-shoots. Oh my god I just embarrassed myself in front of one of the most famous models in Asia.”

Han Geng just smiled at Key kindly.

“I’m here to pick up Heechul, but that insufferable man told me he had to show me something. I’m so sorry for intruding like this.”

Key could only shake his head as he let the man inside. The most famous model-designer duo in South Korea were in his house, cooing over his son.

“Hannie, look at him! Isn’t he the most adorable thing you’ve seen since Rong-Rong and Heebum decided to share a bed?”

Han Geng made funny faces at the toddler in Heechul’s arms, causing him to laugh. That day Key learnt how comfortable Taemin was with strangers, which obviously would give him heart attacks when the baby was older.

“Hannie I want one, please. We’re old enough and we sure as hell can afford to take care of a baby. Please?”

Key watched as his boss pleaded with the Chinese model, who just rolled his eyes and plucked Taemin from Heechul’s arms. He walked towards Key and handed Taemin over.

“You have a beautiful house and an adorable son. Since you’re working with Heechul, I wish you luck because you’re going to need it. Maybe one day I’ll model your designs.”

With a breath-taking smile, Han Geng pulled Heechul out the door who was still trying to convince the man to adopt a baby with him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at nine Kibum,” Heechul shouted over his shoulder. “Come on Hannie, we’re practically married anyway.”

“Taeminnie I don’t know what that was but I’m pretty sure I now know why Heechul hyung uses Han Geng in every fashion show. Who would have guessed?”

Taemin just yawned and snuggled into his father’s chest. Key sighed and took Taemin inside for his nap. It was just his luck to work for one of the most controversial designers ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for the randomness. But then again, isn't that the point of drabbles? This is too big to be called a drabble though. I AM sorry for hanchul taking over the jongkey in this one.  
> Please read and review!


	9. Snuggle

Key groaned as loud crying rang through the apartment. He moved to get out of bed but was stopped by Jonghyun’s soft ‘I got this, babe.’ Nodding thankfully, he settled back down in bed and watched his boyfriend leave the room. Since he couldn’t sleep without Jonghyun next to him, he decided to wait up.

Taemin had finally reached an age where he slept through the night, but there were still nights he woke up crying. If he didn’t needed to be changed, Jonghyun or Key would just scoop him up and bring him to the master bedroom to sleep between his parents.

Today was no different when Jonghyun came back within five minutes carrying a very cranky baby. He set Taemin on the bed and patted his little butt, urging him to crawl over to Key. Taemin wiggled a little before slowly making his way over to his daddy and climbing over to sit on his chest. The baby finally smiled and made himself comfortable on Key’s chest.

“Taeminnie, be a good boy and let daddy sleep. He has class tomorrow and needs to wake up early. Go sleep on appa, I’m sure his chest can handle your weight.”

Taemin just gurgled and made no effort to move. Jonghyun chuckled and joined his family in bed. He pulled Taemin onto his own chest and wrapped an arm around Key, pulling him close. Taemin, who was happy to sleep on anyone warm, immediately settled onto Jonghyun and buried his tiny face into his neck.

“You know,” Key murmured. “Our son is smart enough to know this very well.”

“Know what very well?”

“The fact that you’re the most comfortable person to sleep on. We’re going to have problems when he’s sixteen and if he still wants to sleep on you.”

“Kibummie,” chuckled Jonghyun. “You still sleep on me. I think I can handle sixteen year old Taemin. Besides, there’s always room for both of you to sleep on me, provided you don’t gain weight in the next few years.”

The elbow in his gut was totally worth it. And if Key got a little closer to him, he wasn’t going to say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	10. Infection

Taemin was down with an ear infection and Jonghyun feels utterly helpless. He watches as his baby screams in irritation, not holding still long enough for him to administer the medicine. He’s alone with Taemin that day because Heechul had a fashion show in two days and Key had to be there to make sure his boss doesn’t kill anyone. Jonghyun frowned, thinking that was Kyuhyun’s job, but he was soon brought out of his thoughts by Taemin’s wailing.

They had been to the doctor but to no avail. Unless Taemin takes his medicine, he isn’t going to get better. Jonghyun tried singing to him but he just got progressively louder and started calling for Key. With no other option, he just rocked the toddler until he fell asleep, tired from all the screaming. Sending Key a message that he would be dropping by and calling Jinki to come pick him up, he carefully bundled Taemin up and collected his things.

Jinki gave him a sympathetic once-over and didn’t say anything throughout the car ride, fearing that he would wake Taemin. Once they reached the fancy building, Jonghyun heaved a sigh of relief. Once Taemin would be safely in Key’s arms, he could give him the medicine and his baby could finally be alright.

They walked into the lobby and got some curious looks. It was filled with models dying to replace Heechul’s injured model on the runway. They all looked at the pair disdainfully, they might be handsome but they were quite short in front of them. Jonghyun ignored all of them and headed to the reception, asking for Key.

They sat on the fancy sofas as they waited for Key to come down. Taemin surprisingly slept through all of it. He must have really worn himself out.

Just as Jonghyun was about to call Key himself, the man ran out of the elevator with Heechul following closely. The lobby was suddenly quiet, with all eyes on the designer. Key gently picked up Taemin and the toddler finally woke up, looking up at the familiar face. He was about to start crying again but Key quickly soothed him, quieting his sobs into occasional sniffs.

“Baby, you need to take the medicine to feel better. Appa has been so worried about you that he got scared and called me. You’ll be a good boy and take the medicine right?”

Taemin nodded against Key’s shoulder and Jonghyun thanked all the gods for letting him end up with such an incredible boyfriend. They made quick work of the medicine, Taemin accepting it without any fuss. Key cooed and kissed him all over for being such a good boy until he started giggling. With the irritation in his ear slowly subsiding, he became more cheerful. He spotted Heechul in the background and beamed at him.

“Pleety Hee!”

“Hey there Minnie, did you miss me?”

Taemin made grabby arms at Heechul and the man picked him up and smacked the toddler’s cheek in an exaggerated fashion. Everyone in the lobby watched the adorable scene with jaws hanging open. It was a well-known fact that Kim Heechul was evil and yet here he was, trying to playfully bite a baby.

Jinki smiled as Taemin screamed in delight and tried to get away from Heechul. Taemin could make anyone fall in love with him. Jonghyun and Key were very lucky and they certainly looked proud as they watched the exchange. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his middle and a low voice whispered in his ear.

“I would love to have one with you.”

Recognizing the voice, Jinki relaxed back into the chest of the tall man and grinned at the incredulous looks thrown at him. He was just about to respond when Key’s shrill scream stopped him.

“YAH LEE JINKI! WHEN THE HELL WERE YOU PLANNING TO TELL US THAT YOU’RE DATING A FUCKING SUPERMODEL?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	11. Boyfriend

“Key!”

“Kibummie!”

Heechul and Jonghyun’s scandalized voices reminded Key that he just swore in front of his one-year old. Horrified, he looked at Taemin who was happily playing with Heechul’s hair.

“Don’t worry; I covered his ears as soon as you started screeching. But seriously, you need to watch that mouth around Minnie or I’ll sew it shut myself,” said Heechul.

The designer looked around the lobby at the gaping models watching the interesting scene.

“This isn’t a movie,” he snapped. “Get out of my lobby; I don’t want to hire any of you. You look like a bunch of idiots with limited brain cells. I don’t even why you’re here considering that I didn’t even ask for a replacement.”

The models shifted guiltily before quickly hurrying out of the building. An angry Heechul wasn’t someone you’d disobey and they wanted to get out before he started throwing things. Heechul took out his phone and called someone.

“Hannie, get your sexy ass down here. I don’t think I can handle this much drama and take care of a kid alone.”

He then turned to the four men in front of him and sighed. Jonghyun and Key were staring at the new arrival with a mixture of awe, anger and incredulity. Jinki looked ready to pass out and the only thing keeping him standing were the hands around his waist.

“Choi Minho,” drawled Heechul. “You have some explaining to do.”

Minho broke into a grin and left Jinki to go hug Heechul. He gave him a bone crushing hug, enveloping Taemin as well and picked him up causing the man and baby to giggle. He set them down and kissed the designer on the cheek.

“I missed you hyung.”

“Should I be worried?” came an amused voice from behind them.

“Hankyung hyung!”

Minho went over to hug the other model as well, trying and failing to pick him up. Hankyung just chuckled and patted his head. They both went back and stood next to Heechul, who was making faces at Taemin.

“CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?”

Key’s angry scream suddenly snapped everyone out of their daze. Heechul passed Taemin to Han Geng and physically moved everyone to the couches in the lobby. He asked the receptionist not to let anyone interrupt them and settled everyone down.

Jonghyun finally broke the silence.

“Jinki hyung, explain.”

Jinki nodded, took in a deep breath before launching into an explanation.

 

**_Flashback_ **

 

 

_Whistling, Jinki removed his latest batch of cupcakes from the oven. Smiling at the perfect outcome, he quickly started making the icing. Soon, his whistling turned to singing and he started moving around the kitchen with his bag of icing enthusiastically. Just as he was done with his last cupcake, the bell above the bell dinged, signaling a customer. He was so startled he ended up smearing icing on his cheek as he hurried out._

 

 

_Outside, a tall, gorgeous man was looking around the bakery. Gulping, Jinki put on his best smile (the innocent one that attracted perverts or so said his mother) and greeted the customer._

 

 

_“Hi, I’m Jinki. How may I help you?”_

 

 

_The man smiled at him and Jinki swooned internally. He had dimples deeper than the craters on the moon and beautiful dark brown eyes._

 

 

_“I’m looking for red velvet cupcakes. My sister frequents this bakery and she’s absolutely in love with them.”_

 

 

_‘Oh my god, his voice.’ Jinki squealed internally._

 

 

_“Um, yes. I just finished baking some right now. Would you like to try one?”_

 

 

_Minho nodded and before Jinki could move, he swiped a finger across Jinki’s cheek and put it in his mouth. Jinki stopped breathing._

 

 

_“It tastes wonderful; I’ll take six cupcakes and your phone number.”_

 

 

_“Coming right up…wait what?”_

 

 

_Minho looked sheepish._

 

 

_“I’m sorry if this is too forward of me, but I’ve been looking for a reason to come to your bakery and take you to dinner.”_

 

 

_“So you’ve been stalking me,” said Jinki flatly._

 

 

_“Er…yes.”_

 

 

_“I don’t know how I’m supposed to trust someone that looks like an adorable frog but I’ll have you know that I studied Taekwondo for years. It’s going to take more than swiping icing off my face to get my phone number. You better be willing to work for it. I don’t even know your name.”_

 

 

_“It’s Choi Minho and I don’t plan to let you forget it anytime soon.”_

 

 

**_End Flashback_ **

 

By the time Jinki was done with his story, Jonghyun was on the floor crying because of the sheer cheesiness, while Key just looked even more pissed off.

“And just how long has this been going on?”

“About a year,” replied Minho calmly.

“A YEAR!?”

“Kim Kibum if you don’t stop screaming this instance I will give you something to scream about,” snapped Heechul. He was trying to calm Taemin down after his father’s spectacular imitation of a banshee.

Key quickly deflated and buried his head in his hands. Jonghyun sat beside him and rubbed his shoulders.

“I’m hurt, hyung. I thought you would tell me at least,” pouted Jonghyun.

“I’m sorry, Jjong,” sighed Jinki. “Minho’s career was just taking off and I didn’t want to cause any problems for him.”

“Don’t blame Jinki, blame me. I was the one that asked him to keep this a secret,” said Minho.

“Oh don’t worry, I am.”

Key finally looked up and looked at Jinki.

“We’re going to hold this over you forever. You can start apologizing now by telling me how the sex is.”

Jinki fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	12. Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, this is not proof-read and also very late ;A; I hope you like it! Taemin is two in this.

It all started with Jonghyun and his complete inability to keep his hands (or mouth) to himself. Sometimes, Key had to cover himself up in a turtleneck and sometimes he had to walk around with endless hickeys on his body with Heechul cackling in the background.

When Taemin first bit Key, he was beyond shocked.

“Kim Taemin! You _do not_ go around biting people, especially your daddy.”

Taemin looked at him with puppy eyes and a quivering lower lip.

“Unca Hee said appa nom daddy cause appa love daddy. Minnie love daddy too.”

“Oh, baby don’t cry. Your appa is…different. To show people you love them, all you have to do is give them a big hug. Bites hurt, okay? No more biting. ”

“Okay daddy, Minnie sowwy.”

Key just hugged his son in reply, patiently waiting for his boyfriend to get home.

 

He was on the phone when Jonghyun slipped in through the front door.

“Hyung,” Key said, exasperated. “I do not want to explain to my 2 year old son why his father bites me to show love.”

Rolling his eyes, he gestured Jonghyun to take a seat and listened to Heechul ramble on.

“Yes hyung, I’m coming tomorrow. Okay I’ll kiss him for you. Bye.”

“Why does Heechul want to kiss me?”

“Shut up you stupid dinosaur. I have to talk to you about something important.”

Jonghyun sobered up and turned to Key questioningly.

“Jjong, the hickeys have to stop. Taemin bit me because Heechul hyung told me that’s how you show me love.”

Key waited for the blond man to respond and twitched when he burst out laughing and fell off the sofa.

“Yah, stop laughing. This is all your fault. If our son turns out to be some deranged person with a biting kink, I’m holding you personally responsible.”

“Babe,” Jonghyun chuckled. “The hickeys aren’t going to stop. But, if it makes you feel better, I’ll keep them inconspicuous until Taemin is of age.”

Key smirked. “I like that idea.”

The next day, Key showed up to work sporting a hickey on his collarbone.

Heechul snorted. “That’s not obvious at all.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	13. Scandal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I thought I would get this aspect of the story out of the way. It sounds like it's ending and it is. Well, only this part of the story. I'm going to do a time-jump from the next chapter where Taemin is 5 and I'm going to introduce some new characters as well. Sorry this is un-beta'd ;A; Enjoy ^^

If anyone thought it was weird that a short blond man was carrying a sleeping two year old in an entertainment company, they didn’t say anything. But it sure was weird to see the rising star of the company with a child. Everyone knew about the rumors surrounding Kim Jonghyun, but certainly they weren’t true?

Walking determinedly, Jonghyun ignored the stares and whispers. He needed to get this done and if it ruins his career, so be it. Adjusting Taemin more comfortably in his arms, he walked into the company CEO’s office confidently.

“Excuse me, is it possible for me to meet sajang-nim right now?” he asked the secretary.

“Of course, Jonghyun-ssi. Would you like me to take your…nephew?”

“He’s my son and no, thank you. I’ll be taking him in with me.”

Ignoring the secretary’s gasp, he knocked on the door once before letting himself in.

“Sajang-nim,” he greeted with a bow.

“Ah Jonghyun-ah, come sit down. Is this Taemin? He looks adorable.”

“Thank you, sir. I assume you know why I want to talk to you?”

“I do. You want to reveal your relationship even though I strongly advise against it. Do you know what happens when an idol is in a relationship? Let alone a homosexual relationship? And let’s not forget that you have a child.”

“But sir, Heechul hyung…”

The CEO scoffed and slammed his hands on the table.

“Kim Heechul has been fighting haters ever since he started out as a model. Do you know the amount of hate he received when he came out? It was only after he started his fashion line and settled into a steady relationship that people accepted his eccentricities. He still gets hateful comments and death threats. Don’t let his happiness fool you.”

Jonghyun struggled to keep his temper. He respected the man but he didn’t have any right to talk that way about his hyung.

“Sir, I’ve been with Kibum for five years and Minnie has been with us for two years. We both have respectable jobs and our parents accept us. I don’t care if I lose fans or get hate mail; I just want to stop lying.”

Jonghyun was louder than he thought and Taemin woke up whimpering. Immediately he began singing a lullaby and rocked gently. Taemin wound his arms around Jonghyun’s neck and went back to sleep. The CEO observed everything with a small smile.

“Alright,” he finally said. “You can hold a press conference tomorrow. You’re a talented singer and I don’t want to lose you; you could be someone great. We’ll do our best to protect you. After the press con, I think it’s best if you lay low for the next few months. Write a couple of songs; spend time with your kid. Now get out of my sight before I give in to the urge to yell at you.”

Close to tears, he bowed repeatedly before rushing out of there to tell Kibum.

 

The press conference the next day went better than expected, with Jonghyun answering every question honestly. It helped that Taemin was being his cute self in front of the cameras and that Kim Heechul sat in the audience with his army of supporters. Many celebrities voiced their support for the young couple and their precious son and the company promised repercussions to anyone that even thought about harming the family.

Of course not everything was happy go lucky. Jonghyun’s fans were split into two sections; one that instantly fell in love with Kibum and Taemin and the other one that turned against Kibum. The hateful messages and death threats came pouring in and for a week they camped at home. The company dealt with the anti-fans swiftly and provided them with security in the hopes that it’ll all blow over soon.

But slowly, people got over the shock of having an openly gay celebrity couple. People greeted them with smiles instead of glares. More and more random ahjummas’ and ahjusshis’ came forward on the streets and gave Taemin money as a gift. Kibum stopped receiving hate mail and was named ‘Most promising newcomer of the fashion industry.’

It all worked out in the end and Jonghyun only his family to thank for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	14. Concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow it's been forever since I updated :O I'm so sorry ;-;. As promised, here is the time jump. Taemin is now five, Jonghyun is a successful soloist and Key still works under Heechul but at a better position. Taemin will make a proper appearance in the next chapter, I just wanted to focus a little on Jongkey's relationship (most of Jjong's fans are supportive).

It took him three years to get to where he was. Three years of hard work, pain, tears, insults, threats against his family and sickness. But as he stood on that stage with fans screaming for an encore, Jonghyun felt that everything was worth it.

“Alright, alright settle down. I need to thank a lot of people before performing the last song.” He waited for all the ‘boos’ to quiet down before continuing. He went on to thank his company, his CEO, the litany of managers, staff, back up dancers, make-up artists and everyone else who made the concert and his success possible.

“And now,” he smiled and looked at the VIP box. “My lovely family. Umma, Appa, Noona you’re the best. Thank you so much for supporting my crazy dream, I love you all. Taeminnie, baby, your daddy is going to kill me because you’re up way past your bedtime. But that’s okay once in a while. Appa loves you, munchkin.”

The person in-charge of lighting suddenly cut all the lights and focused a spotlight on Key. Jonghyun felt his smile grow wider at Key’s shocked expression and made a note to thank that man.

“Key. Kibum. Kibummie,” he felt himself choke up. “Babe, you know I love you right? Always and forever, if I had to choose, it would be you. Aw baby, don’t cry.”

A few tears of his own slipped out as he saw his Kibum cry into his sister’s shoulder. The fans noticed and started chanting ‘Jongkey’ continuously.

“Kibummie, join me on stage please.”

  The fans went wild and Kibum slowly walked towards the stage. Each step was agonizing for Jonghyun, who wanted nothing, but to go and squish his lover. When Kibum _finally_ reached the stage, Jonghyun grabbed him and hugged him tight.

This was where he belonged. On stage, with thousands of fans screaming and Kibum in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	15. Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HI :D So Taemin is five and will remain five until I mention a change. Jonghyun is platinum blond and Key has short black hair now. Taemin says w instead of r. I think that covers most of the questions O_o If you have anymore please let me know! Enjoy ^^

“Taeminnie you have to promise appa that you won’t tell daddy okay?”

“Minnie pwomises appa! Minnie will not tell daddy!”

The father-son duo were headed to a jewelry shop in disguise. Jonghyun had a cap to cover his platinum blond hair and Taemin had an animal beanie. It wasn’t the best disguise, but no one would expect a popular idol to walk around unprotected.

They entered an elegant looking shop and were at once greeted by an employee. The look of disdain she had when she saw their appearance quickly disappeared once Jonghyun took off his cap.

“Jonghyun-ssi, it’s such an honor to have you here. How can I help you?”

“By perhaps finding someone else to help me. Do not think that I missed that look of disgust on your face.”

The horrified woman apologized profusely before leading them to another employee. The employee smiled at them brightly and Jonghyun immediately liked her.

“Ah, Jonghyun-ssi. Here to buy something pretty for Kibum-ssi?”

The singer blushed and nodded, still shy about his fame.

“Appa, why awe you wed?” asked Taemin curiously, poking his cheek.

“Aish munchkin, don’t embarrass appa in front of the nice lady.”

The employee laughed and led them to a seating area.

“My name is Sekyung. What exactly are you looking for?”

“Uh, well. I was thinking of buying Kibummie a ring. We can’t be legally married but I want to at least exchange rings with him and have a ceremony.”

Sekyung squealed internally and left to get some rings to show Jonghyun.

“Why ish daddy not hewe? Minnie misses daddy.”

“Well baby, we’re buying daddy a gift and it’s a surprise. When we go home, daddy will be very happy with what we got him. You want to surprise daddy, right?”

“Yesh!”

Jonghyun chuckled and pinched Taemin’s cheek lightly, which made the five year also pinch his cheek. They had a quick cheek pinching contest before Sekyung came over with the rings.

“You two are too cute for words. Kibum-ssi is one lucky man,” she said, handing over the selection of rings she had brought.

Jonghyun smiled absently and concentrated on finding Kibum the perfect ring. Even after pestering Sekyung with questions about qualities and carats, he was lost. Until Taemin picked up a random ring and shoved it into his face.

“Appa look. It’s pwetty, like unca Hee when he leaves his hair open.”

The ring was nothing extravagant but it was beautiful. It was a simple platinum band with tiny blue diamonds embedded in it.  It was simple, it was gorgeous, it was just what Kibum would like.

“Taeminnie, you’re a genius. Sekyung-ssi, I’ll take this one. Please wrap it up for me.”

“Excellent choice,” smiled Sekyung. “If you could just follow me, we can have this wrapped and billed.”

The ring was slightly expensive, but nothing Jonghyun couldn’t afford. Besides, he wanted the best for his Kibummie no matter what the cost. After thanking Sekyung and waving goodbye, they went to buy decorations and have lunch. Kibum wouldn’t be coming home until late that evening and Jonghyun wanted everything to be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	16. Proposal

Jonghyun wiped his brow and surveyed the living room. Even after both of them earned enough to buy a better house, they still stayed in their small apartment. It had so many memories and important moments; they just couldn’t let it go.

He had decorated the entire room in roses and scented candles. On one side, there was a bucket of ice with a bottle of Champagne and the ring. Taemin would be staying with Heechul for the night and was already off, having fun.

Satisfied with his decorations, Jonghyun smiled and went to take a quick shower. While in the bathroom, he practiced his proposal.

“Okay, here it goes. ‘Kim Kibum, you are the love of my life’. No, that sounds too formal. ‘Kibummie I love you and want you to have my babies’. He’ll smack me for that one. ‘You’re the key to my lock.’ Oh god, I’m pathetic.”

He got ready lazily, still thinking about what to say. He made sure to put on Kibum’s favorite perfume and wore the suit that Kibum had personally made for him. Jonghyun styled his hair and gave himself a once over in the mirror.

“If I didn’t have Kibum, I’d marry myself.”

He walked into the living room carefully, avoiding all the petals strewn about. Suddenly, Jonghyun heard the front door open. He panicked and hid behind the sofa.

“Hey, I’m home….what the hell? Kim Jonghyun, come out right now.”

He shuffled out from behind the sofa and smiled at Kibum nervously.

“Hey, babe. Surprise?”

Kibum’s eyes narrowed at the shorter man. “Jjong, I appreciate the romance and everything but do you know how much of a bitch it is to clean rose petals?”

Jonghyun shook his head and led Key to the sofa. Sitting him down, he kneeled in front of the irate man.

“Kibummie. You are the most infuriating person I know. I mean, most people would be glad that their boyfriends planned a romantic night for them, but not you. You’re always so practical and that’s why I love you. Five years back, when we got Taeminnie, you were scared I would leave you. But that just made me love you more. You’re gorgeous, smart, successful and you don’t take any of my bullshit. You have been nothing but supportive of my dream, even though some days it was difficult. I love you and I love our family and I want to make this official.” Jonghyun got up to get the ring and kneeled in front of Kibum again. “I know the country doesn’t recognize gay marriage but, Kim Kibum will you marry me in New York?”

Kibum hid his face and broke down crying. Jonghyun, being the idiot he was, panicked again.

“You don’t have to! I won’t force you! Baby, please stop crying!”

“Shut up you stupid dinosaur. God, if you say something that idiotic again I will break your neck.”

Jonghyun fell silent and wrapped his arms around his crying boyfriend. Kibum sniffed, but returned the hug.

“I want a really fancy wedding,” Kibum mumbled. “Heechul hyung will design all our clothes and Jinki hyung will sing for us. Taeminnie is going to be the ring bearer. I want complete control of the schedule and your bank account.”

Jonghyun moved and kissed Kibum squarely on the mouth, ending all conversation. Kibum sighed into the kiss and put his hand on Jonghyun’s cheek. They pulled apart together, foreheads still resting against each other.

“Is that a yes, then?”

Kibum snorted and head-butted him. “Of course that’s a yes, you idiot. Of course that’s a yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	17. Cake day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guess who's not dead! *nervous laughter* I've finished my drabbles so hopefully I can update more often :D

Taemin would not stop giggling. Jonghyun buried his head into his pillows and let out a heartfelt groan.

“Baby, why won’t you let daddies sleep? It’s the only time I get to have daddy all to myself without anyone else touching him. Ouch, babe. Stop kicking me.”

“Stop being obscene when our son is around,” muttered Kibum. “Taeminnie, come sleep next to daddy.”

Taemin climbed the bed with a little difficulty and settled himself on top of Jonghyun.

“Hi appa.”

“Hi baby boy. Do you know what day it is?”

“Cake day!”

“That’s right! We can try out cake and you can pick your favorite.”

“YAY!”

“Now let appa sleep,” said Jonghyun as he grabbed Taemin and cuddled him close.

Kibum kicked him again. “Stop being so noisy, you stupid dinosaur. I have to go help Heechul hyung in less than three hours. Let me sleep.”

“I think daddy is grumpy,” Jonghyun stage-whispered. “Let’s cheer him up.”

Taemin nodded and climbed over to get to Kibum. With a solemn look, he placed a kiss on his father’s nose.

“Daddy no be gwumpy.”

Kibum smiled and kissed Taemin back. And then, promptly kicked Jonghyun out of bed.

“Yah, go make breakfast for us.”

“I see how it is. I ask you to marry me and you turn me into your personal slave.”

“Kim Jonghyun.”

“I’m going, I’m going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	18. More cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story will be ending in just a few more chapters. /cries I LOVE YOU GUYS ;-;

“Well, well,” smirked Heechul. “If it isn’t my favorite dongsaeng.”

“I thought I was your favorite!”

Heechul turned to Kyuhyun with a sickly sweet smile. “You were until you and your boyfriend had sex on my desk. Kibum, is that another hickey I see or was it a really large bug?”

Kibum groaned. “Please don’t remind me hyung, ever since that picture of me and Woohyun laughing together went viral, Jonghyun has been a tad bit possessive.”

“I don’t blame him, that picture was adorable.”

“Hyuuung!”

“Okay, okay I’ll stop. Now, I’ve started designing your tuxedos but I’m a little confused as to what color I should use for Jonghyun. Thoughts?”

“Well,” Kibum mused. “What color are you using for mine?”

“White, because it brings out your pale skin and you look divine in it. I don’t want to use black for Jonghyun, even though he looks amazing because he has worn black suits for the red carpet endlessly. So, thoughts?”

“How about maroon or pink?”

Heechul pulled out his little notebook and started sketching. “Wait, what color is his hair right now? I swear, you kids change your hair more times than I change my clothes.”

“Hyung please,” Kibum snorted. “That’s rich coming from someone who has pink hair.”

“Yah, quit sassing me and answer the question.”

“I think he’s dyeing it for his comeback. Give me a minute, let me call him.”

A quick conversation with Jonghyun (and Taemin screeching in the background) revealed that yes, he was planning to dye his hair and it was going to be a lovely, ashy grey color.

Heechul lit up. “His hair is going to be _grey? Are you serious?_ Amazing, absolutely amazing. Now get the fuck out of here and work with Changmin, I need to start this masterpiece.”

Kibum laughed and waved goodbye, heading to his station. He knew better than anyone to interrupt Heechul when he was working and he didn’t want to die before his wedding.

 

“What do you think, Taeminnie?”

Taemin chewed thoughtfully and then scrunched up his face. “Don’t like coconut.”

Jonghyun smiled apologetically at the pâtissier. “I’m sorry, Minah-ssi. He is the one that’s going to eat most of the cake, apart from Changmin hyung and I don’t think either of them like coconut.”

“It’s alright, Jonghyun-ssi. Kids can be very picky, we just have to find the right flavor that’s all.”

When the pâtissier went to get more samples, Jonghyun used the opportunity to clean Taemin’s face.

“Baby, you need to be clean while eating okay? Otherwise someone might think you’re cake and eat you up! I don’t want my Taeminnie to be eaten.”

Taemin giggled. “Okay, appa. I pwomish to be clean.”

“There’s a good boy.”

Minah came back with the samples, the abundance of chocolate making Taemin clap with joy.

“Since you had already decided on the Red Velvet for one tier, I thought your son would like more chocolate for the other two.”

Jonghyun smiled, feeding a tiny piece of Devil’s food cake to Taemin. “Good?”

Taemin nodded furiously and opened his mouth again, silently asking for more.

“I guess we have a winner,” Jonghyun laughed. “But I think Kibum would kill me if the cake ended up being excessively sweet. So instead of a third layer, can we have a cupcake on top just for Taemin?”

“Of course! What flavor would Taemin like?”

“Ice cweam cake!”

The adults laughed at the enthusiasm. It wouldn’t be the most perfect cake in terms of cohesive looks and flavor, but Taemin was happy and a happy Taemin meant a happy Kibum and to Jonghyun, that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	19. Suits-1

Jonghyun walked into Heechul’s workshop with three cups of coffee. His hyung had been working all night on his suit and had called him over as soon as it was done. So, he had covertly removed himself from Kibum’s embrace, left a post-it on the pillow and drove to the office.

“You brought coffee, you are the best Kim Jonghyun,” Heechul declared, pins still in his mouth.

Jonghyun laughed, handing over a cup. “I thought you were done with the suit, hyung?”

“Just some final touches. Strip down, I am going to make you look amazing. Love your hair, by the way.”

He ran a hand through his hair, suddenly bashful. Jonghyun had gotten it dyed grey just a few days before and Taemin had loved it. Kibum did as well, but he wasn’t going to say it out aloud. Jonghyun stripped and patiently waited for Heechul to call him over.

“Close your eyes and put on whatever I give you, no questions asked.”

“Got it.”

Jonghyun fumbled for a bit, when Heechul handed him the pants and long sleeved shirt, but was prepared for the suit jacket and tie. The fitting was perfect and comfortable. It was the suit that Jonghyun would get married in.

Heechul adjusted his tie and asked him to open his eyes, smile and pride evident in his voice.

He was blown away the minute he opened his eyes. The suit was a lovely shade of turquoise, with a white shirt, turquoise tie and a double breasted jacket. Jonghyun looked every inch an idol, but also like a man with a purpose.

“Hyung, this is absolute perfection. I would hug you, but I don’t want to wrinkle the suit.”

Heechul laughed, relief and exhaustion showing in his eyes. “I’m glad you liked it. This is one of the best suits I’ve worked on. Well, this one and Kibum’s.”

“What color is Kibummie’s?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see won’t you,” he smirked. “And no telling him the color, I want it to be a surprise. Got it?”

“Sir, yes sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	20. Suits-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but we're close to the wedding!

Kibum’s suit trial went a little differently than Jonghyun’s, considering that he had to bring Taemin along.

“Baby no, you cannot wear a skirt to the wedding.”

Taemin, wearing a mini skirt meant for Yoona like a dress, pouted. “Why not!? I look vewy pwetty!”

“You look amazing,” soothed Heechul. “But Uncle Hee made you a lovely suit that matches Daddy and Appa’s suits. Don’t you want to wear that?”

Taemin’s pout wavered slightly. “But I look pwetty.”

Heechul crouched down. “Tell you what. You wear the suit for the wedding and Uncle Hee will design you the prettiest skirt for your birthday. Pinky promise.”

They locked pinkies and Kibum melted a little from where he was fixing up his bowtie. He struggled for a few more minutes before Heechul huffed and fixed it himself.

“What sort of a fashion designer are you?” he muttered. “Can’t even fix a bowtie.”

He fiddled with the tie, smoothening the suit and fixing Kibum’s hair until he was satisfied. Heechul took a step back, observing his protégé fidget under his gaze.

“You look beautiful, Kibum-ah.”

And he did. Kibum stared at himself in the body-length mirror. The suit was the color of cream with a single-breasted jacket and fitting pants. The only pop of color came from his black bowtie, tied to perfection.

“Daddy, you look weally good!”

Kibum smiled softly. “Thank you, baby. Let’s hope Jjong thinks so too.”

“He thinks the sun shines out of your,” Heechul nervously looked at Taemin. “Derrière when you’re unwashed and in pajamas. It will be a miracle if he manages not to drool during your wedding.”

“Nice save, hyung. I absolutely love the suit, thank you so much.”

Heechul walked over and hugged Kibum lightly. “Anything for my favorite dongsaeng. You need to look your best for the most important day of your life.”

Taemin’s squeal interrupted their conversation and they both looked over to find him drowning in unused material. Letting out a chuckle, Heechul went to free him.

“Well,” he said, combing down Taemin’s hair, “second most important day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	21. The Wedding

The day of the wedding arrived far too early for everybody’s liking. It was supposed to be a small affair with only friends and family, but being one of the few openly gay celebrity couples and having world famous designers and supermodels put them in the spotlight even in New York.

The venue was thankfully just the balcony of Heechul and Geng’s penthouse, on the Upper East Side. The balcony was decorated with roses, orchids (and balloons for Taemin) and quaint little tables leading up to an alter where Jonghyun stood. It was to be a family only affair, with Siwon officiating the ceremony, Kyuhyun playing the piano, Jinki singing and Songdam in charge of photography. They had only ordered the cake from Seoul and Jonghyun had insisted that they ordered take-out for their wedding lunch.

“Are you nervous, darling?” whispered his mother, straightening his bowtie.

Jonghyun shook his head. “I don’t think I’ve been surer of anything else in my entire life.”

He looked at the tables where his family and friends were sitting. His noona talking to Kibum’s parents and grandmother; Minho fooling around with Changmin and Kyuhyun and Geng discussing something with Woohyun. It was almost time.

Jonghyun looked up when Kyuhyun played a lively tune on the piano. Taemin was carefully walking down the aisle in his cute black three piece suit, with a turquoise and white bowtie to match his parents. Jonghyun nearly cried as he saw his baby gently sprinkle flowers and then run up to him with a bright grin.

“Appa! Daddy looks gweat! How doesh Taeminnie look?”

“Baby, you look gorgeous.”

Taemin’s giggle was cut short by Jinki and Heechul singing 4men’s Baby, walking down the aisle with their arms linked. Jonghyun’s heart swelled looking at the best men, they truly were the best. They each greeted him with a hug and kiss and Heechul gently pried Taemin away from Jonghyun.

The wedding march played and Jonghyun’s head snapped up. Kibum stood at the end of the aisle looking ethereal in his white tuxedo, smiling brightly. Jonghyun did cry then, extending his hand when Kibum reached him.

“You look so beautiful.”

“Stupid dinosaur,” sniffed Kibum. “Don’t make me cry on my wedding day.”

Siwon began. “Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here to witness the union of Kim Jonghyun and Kim Kibum. Since it is not a traditional ceremony, we will just be exchanging rings and vows. Jonghyun?”

Jonghyun slipped a ring on to Kibum’s finger and held tight. “Kim Kibum, if anyone told me seven years ago that I would be marrying you someday, I would have bought that man a meal because that’s exactly what I’ve wanted. From the minute I saw you, I knew that what we would have was going to special. Then our little mushroom rolled in and made our lives better. Kim Kibum I don’t know what I would have done without you. I love you so much and you’ve made me the happiest man alive by marrying me.”

Kibum dabbed the tears on his face before punching Jonghyun in the arm. “Give me your stupid hand so that I can put your ring on. I am so happy that I met you. You were insufferable in the beginning but I’m glad I gave you a chance because you have made me happier than I could have imagined. When Taeminnie came along, I was so scared you would leave me but you didn’t. Now we’ve managed to raise this beautiful baby boy and I am so happy Jonghyun. So happy. I love you, every cheesy, sappy bit of you.”

At this point, everyone was crying at least a little bit. Jonghyun cradled Kibum’s face and kissed him gently, like it was for the first time.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband,” said Siwon softly. “I would say you may kiss the groom but you’ve already taken care of that.”

“Yah Choi Siwon, don’t deprive us of a show,” called Heechul.

Everyone burst into laughter and then cheered for the newly married couple. Kim Kibum and Kim Jonghyun were proof that fairytales happen in real life too. And they lived happily ever after.

Or maybe not because Taemin could be a handful when he wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


End file.
